The goal of this project is to provide NIH with an assessment of networking requirements on a campus-wide basis, to study available technology, and to recommend appropriate designs to meet the requirements. We have identified applications ranging from video data transmission including images and graphics, to mainframe/microcomputer interconnection, to interconnection among individual local area networks. A concept design for the network is complete, and work is proceeding on technical specifications.